Dr. Wolf
Dr. Wolf is a former XERRD scientist who betrayed Dr. Rex and began operating independently. Biography Before XERRD Dr. Wolf was an accomplished researcher who was studying genetics in a research compound on Adventurers Dino Island. He wanted to perform advanced experimentation in merging DNA structures and creating "new Dinosaurs" from the old ones. However, he was not allowed to perform such experiments due to moral guidelines set in place by the LEGOLAND Government. More than once, he was reprimanded for trying to do these hybrid experiments. In the end, he illegally created a new species of Dinosaur designed for underwater operations. The small population were released into the ocean and menaced Aqua Raider operations in the Bermuda Triangle. Alpha Team was called to investigate, and Agent Sting tracked them down to Dr. Wolf's laboratory. In the year 2009, he had Wolf arrested and brought to a secure prison island, where he would remain for his life for illegal genetic experimentation and launching attacks using animals. However, his crime was noticed by Dr. Rex, who had by now been planning his operation for some time. Dr. Rex hired a group of mercenaries to destroy the island and break in, where they rescued Dr. Wolf. The crime went unnoticed because many other criminals were impounded there, and Alpha Team was more concerned about them than the scientist. XERRD On Dr. Rex's island and in other laboratories under his control, Dr. Wolf helped develop and refine the mutation venom. One of the things he helped "code" into the venom was that it would spontaneously mutate every so often to help the Mutant Dino adapt to enemies. He also helped XERRD create the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, as he specialized in merging DNA to produce "new beings". However, after nearly a year working for Dr. Rex, and after the Dino Attack began, Dr. Wolf grew bored. There was nothing more for him to do, and he saw the Dino Attack as a chance to "strike out on his own" just as many former allies of Ogel had done in the year 2003. Dr. Rex did not agree, and when Dr. Wolf tried to recruit other scientists to join him, no one supported him. The only reason Dr. Rex did not kill or capture Dr. Wolf was that Dr. Wolf had created a handful of strong Mutant T-Rexes loyal to him alone. These T-Rexes surprised the scientists long enough for Dr. Wolf to steal a submarine from the island and escape. Exile and the Skr-Ok Clan With no allies, Dr. Wolf chose to flee to the edge of the civilized world, to Vikings Isle. There, he hoped to be able to do additional research. Dr. Wolf made had made an unusual ally, the Skr-Ok Clan. He was able to convince the Clan Leader to ally with him. The Clan would collect the Viking Island Monsters and perform experiments on them. Dr. Wolf would give them weaponry and incredibly powerful Mutant Viking Monsters. After setting up his laboratory inside a Viking Fortress, he succeeded in creating many monsters, and the Skr-Ok Clan gained great power. Dino Attack agent Reptile discovered Dr. Wolf's Mutant Viking Monsters, but was captured by the Skr-Ok Clan. They brought Reptile to Dr. Wolf's laboratory, where Wolf interrogated him. The rest of Reptile's team launched an attack on the fortress after they were able to trace him, and Web was able to save Reptile. Still, the team was surrounded by Skr-Ok Clan warriors and would have died, had not Zenna sent out an emergency signal, which was picked up by Alpha Team Special Operations. Agent Magma, who was piloting one of Alpha Team's great Blizzard Blasters, arrived on the scene and opened fire, destroying the fortress and crushing many of the Clan. Magma took Wolf into custody, and covered the Dino Attack Agents as they reached their vehicles and escaped. Dr. Wolf was taken to a secure prison facility. Freedom Dr. Wolf managed to escape imprisonment. He traveled to the Goo Caverns, where he allied with Dr. Inferno. However, his presence in the Goo Caverns was discovered by Reptile. Shortly afterward, the allied forces of Dino Attack Team, Evil Ogel, and Alpha Team attacked Dr. Inferno's compound. A massive battle took place as these forces combated Dr. Inferno's henchmen and Dr. Wolf's Mutant Viking Monsters. Dr. Wolf escaped from Dr. Rex in the Goo Caverns after Dr. Inferno's compound was destroyed there. He fled into the caverns, stole one of Ogel's submarines, and escaped to the surface. His current location remains unknown, but Alpha Team have sent agents to try and track him down. Dr. Wolf feared an alliance between ShadowTech and XERRD because Katerina Schattenberg had been the sister of Ronald Alexander. While the organization was mostly defunct at that point, he was determined to have every remnant destroyed. Therefore, he sent an army of his Mutant Viking Monsters to attack ShadowTech's island base. Cane was killed in the attack, although the Talon rescued Kat in time, so Dr. Wolf sent two Skr-Ok Vikings to attack the Talon. Abilities and Traits Dr. Wolf is an accomplished researcher in genetics. He is a specialist in merging forms of life to create hybrid mutants, and he applied this skill in bioengineering the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids and Mutant Viking Monsters. He was less adept at mutation and better at creating hybrid lifeforms, a talent that served him well. Although Dr. Wolf was one of the few XERRD members to openly rebel against Dr. Rex, he did so out of a desire to overthrow Dr. Rex and take over the LEGO Planet himself. He was bored as a member of XERRD and wanted to strike out on his own. Dr. Wolf was awed by the power of the Viking Monsters. Trivia *The name "Dr. Wolf" was inspired by the name Dr. Rex. As Dr. Rex worked with Dinos, [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']] chose to have Dr. Wolf work with wolves and other Viking Island creatures. Category:Villains Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:XERRD